listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Battlestar Galactica objects
This is a list of notable objects found in Battlestar Galactica, original and new continuities. Original Continuity Daggit Daggits are a class of dog-like Colonial pets. Pulsar Pulsars are a class of energy weapons. Tylium Tylium is a metallic ore, and is very rare throughout the known universe, but essential for fueling both human and Cylon space ships, including for the purpose of FTL jumps. Tylium is featured in the original Battlestar Galactica's pilot, where it was pronounced "Tie-lium" In the original 1978 pilot episode/movie, there are references to mining tylium, which implies that it is a solid in its natural state; however, fuel consumption meters on the Colonial Viper instrument panel behave as if the fuel is liquid, so apparently this is a state change or a suspension to make metering and injection more reliable. New Continuity Arrow of Apollo The Arrow of Apollo is an archaeological artifact, and religious heirloom from the settlement of the Twelve Colonies. It is also the key to the starmap in the Tomb of Athena. It is named after Apollo, the Lord of Kobol. DRADIS DRADIS "Direction, RAnge, and DIStance" is Battlestar Galactica's version of a remote sensing system akin to SONAR or RADAR. It works in space, can be interfered with by radiation, and has a hard time detecting composite materials. Objects can be specially designed to avoid DRADIS (e.g. Stealthstar) The "Direction, RAnge, and DIStance" breakdown of the acronym "DRADIS" was listed in an early manuscript of the first half of the Miniseries. Eye of Jupiter The Eye of Jupiter is a religious artifact left by the thirteenth tribe in the Temple of Five on the Algae Planet that points the way to Earth (according to the scrolls of Pythia). It is a raised mosaic in an alcove on the floor of the Temple of Five, with a hole in the ceiling to let a shaft of natural sunlight illuminate it. The design of the mosaic is based on the Eye of Jupiter Nova. The mosaic is destroyed by a nova reminiscent of the Eye of Jupiter. During the episode "Rapture" it was stated that the supernova itself was the "Eye of Jupiter", and the mosaic was part of a holographic interface to be used by "The Chosen One" to view the five priests of the temple during the beginning stages of the supernova. Rail Gun The weapons systems on the Battlestars Galactica and Pegasus are rail guns, firing destructive rounds at a fast rate from large cannons located on the top of the battlestars. Pegasus, (the more advanced of the two ships) has more batteries placed in other locations on the hull, albeit smaller in size than her main batteries. FTL Drive The FTL, or "Faster Than Light", Drive is a propulsion technology that allows space ships to achieve superluminal travel. Tylium Tylium is a metallic ore, and is very rare throughout the known universe, but essential for fueling both human and Cylon space ships, including for the purpose of FTL jumps. Tylium is the focus of episode 10, season one, and is pronounced "till-ium", or occasionally "Tylinium". In the re-imagined series, raw Tylium ore appears as a yellow, sand-like substance before it is refined into a golden liquid similar in appearance to motor oil, however it flows quickly like gasoline. In the episode "Dirty Hands", it is shown that the raw Tylium is stored in massive silos aboard the fleet's Refinery Ship where it is poured (by hand) onto conveyor belts and heated in ovens. It was never specified how this process actually converts the raw Tylium to a liquid state, however it is stated that "hot" Tylium is highly unstable, and if the carefully controlled process is interrupted it could "go critical" and explode. In the episode "Hand of God", Gaius Baltar mentions in dialog that the enthalpy of refined Tylium is 5 \times\, 10^{14 } \text{J/kg} . Tylium is unstable and has a strong exothermic reaction if sufficiently heated, especially the less stable refined Tylium precursor. It is also mentioned that Tylium will become useless if subjected to strong radiation, which renders the ore inert. Category:Battlestar Galactica objects Objects